


Pretty little Fairy

by DreamerMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Harry Potter, M/M, Spider Nagini, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerMichiyo/pseuds/DreamerMichiyo
Summary: From a young age Tom Riddle has always seen those small beautiful creatures. Years later he has a pretty collection of them hanging on his wall.But when his precious pet spider Nagini catches an enchanting green-winged fairy, he finds he wants to keep this one, alive and well.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 17
Kudos: 370





	Pretty little Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caty_314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caty_314/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to the amazing and lovely Caty ❤😘!!!
> 
> Happy Birthday!! Hope you have a lovely day!  
> Many thanks to Lala for betareading this!!

**Pretty little fairy**

Tom has always been fascinated by the small creatures he could see, but which no one else could.

He had seen his fair share of them throughout the years and had some of them forever caught and locked away as his prized possessions.

His parents, especially his father, believed him to be insane. Because fairies aren't real.

But Tom knew that what he saw was actually real, even if no one saw them. He kept his hobby a secret from that point on.

At first he was content to watch them, but as he grew older he wanted to own them. To make a pretty collection of those beautiful, magical creatures.

And because they were drawn in by nature he made a perfect place in his garden. His other ability to control animals was perfect as he ordered a spider to catch them. In return he feed his new spider pet, which he later named Nagini.

She was all too happy to help him and in two years time he had a vast collection of 30 fairies. All of them different colours and variations. And all of them neatly killed by Nagini's venom. The creatures never suspected a creature of nature itself would turn against them.

It was one day when he walked up to Nagini's hidden place that he saw a small fairy caught in her web.

A male specimen with luminous, transparent, green wings and a mop of black hair. Upon closer inspection Tom saw the fairy's eyes were closed and it was breathing slowly.

It wasn't pale yet and he saw Nagini move towards it. "Don't kill." He ordered her softly and she stopped near the fairy.

The fairy remained blissfully asleep and Nagini must have been away from her web for a while. Because it was still not wrapped in a cocoon.

Tom eagerly leaned closer, watching his new fairy. It was dressed in a simple white dress, exposing the lightly tanned arms and legs of the creature.

It was the wings that truly captured Tom's attention. They were like butterfly wings and coloured green with black lines spread across them.

How the fairy could even remain asleep in the web like this puzzled Tom, but he was glad. Because it made so much easier to capture this beautiful being.

"Keep him. Make sure he does not leave, but don't kill." Tom ordered Nagini. He watched as his precious spider moved towards the fairy.

Strings of freshly woven web covered the fairy's ankles and wrists, keeping him trapped in the web. Tom saw the fairy stir, but still it remained asleep. It must have been travelling a long time for it to be so exhausted.

With a pleased grin Tom walked off, quickly grabbing an empty bottle. He made some air holes in it and then covered the bottom with dirt from his garden and he placed two small branches with a few leaves in it.

When he once again approached the web, he was glad to see the fairy was still there and still sleeping peacefully. But surely this would wake him. Tom carefully reached out and grabbed the small and delicate fairy between his thumb and forefinger.

Slowly he pulled it free from Nagini's web and he felt and saw the fairy wake up. It shifted and then green eyes sluggishly blinked open. Tom's eyes widened as he took in those two enchanting eyes, which stared up at him with fear when the fairy realised his predicament.

When the fairy started to struggle and uselessly push against his hand, Tom moved it closer to his face and saw those green eyes narrow briefly.

A second later Tom winced when the fairy bit him and his grip tightened, refusing to let go, even when the tiny teeth dug into his skin.

A small noise of distress came from the fairy and Tom glared at it. "You better behave, or I will feed you to Nagini." He had no intention to do that, because he wanted to actually keep this one. But the fairy didn't have to know that.

The fairy removed his teeth and green orbs glared hatefully up at him. As if knowing he wouldn't follow through with his threat. Perhaps fairies had the ability to detect lies, but it changed nothing, because Tom had this creature captured now.

He smiled. "I apologise for this." The fairy looked confused and then Tom started waving his hand around, making the fairy dizzy.

When he stopped, he saw the fairy hang limpy in his hand, trembling slightly. Knowing it was now too weak to escape Tom gently put it in the bottle and closed it.

It sat on the ground, blinking and then it slowly looked up, eyes widening when it realised it was locked away.

Tom held the bottle to his face, watching with glee as the fairy struggled to get up. It was such a perfect specimen.

Green eyes met his, filled with despair and Tom traced his finger over the glass, grinning. "Don't worry, little one. I take good care of my pets."

The fairy backed away, shaking his head and Tom's grin widened. He would place his new little friend somewhere safe.

The bottle ended up in his bedroom and Tom would stare at the creature every time before he fell asleep. Looking at the green-winged fairy made him feel warm and content.

Tom made sure that the creature would have new branches and leaves. And when he was really charitable, he would add a slug or other small insect to keep his fairy company.

The fairy had tried to escape a few times and Tom had punished him severely. One of his beautiful wings had been damaged once and the fairy had cried out. Tom didn't like the noise and sight at all and was relieved when the wing recovered fairly quickly. He didn't know why the fairy crying made him feel awful, but it did.

Normally he would enjoy seeing someone or something cry. And even though the wing healed quickly Tom was unable to forget it.

So a day later Tom gave his fairy a new, larger bottle. It had looked at him and then hid away in between the leaves, blending in almost perfectly.

That evening Tom was lying on his bed, watching the new bottle. The fairy was still not within his sights and it didn't sit well with him.

As if sensing his darkening mood, the fairy slowly revealed itself. Tom smiled and his eyes closed, content that he had seen his beautiful pet.

The morning after Tom woke up and he saw the fairy was sitting near the glass, observing him.

Tom got up and made his way over, crouching down to stare back at it. It had his arms wrapped around his legs, knees buried against his chest.

"You're Tom Riddle." The fairy said and Tom froze. He had never before heard a fairy speak and the voice which now said his name captured him entirely.

Leaning closer, Tom saw the fairy shift and it looked kind of scared as it backed away from him. “You can speak.” He said dumbfounded, because he hadn’t know fairies had the ability to speak their language.

The fairy scowled at him. “Do you truly think we are stupid?” It seems he had offended the little creature and Tom chuckled at the scowl directed his way.

“No, but I admit I’m surprised,” Tom said, smiling at him. “May I know your name, little one?”

The fairy glared, but it slowly faded as it stared up at him with uncertain eyes. “Harry.” It eventually replied.

“Harry?” That was such a common name and didn’t fit this beautiful specimen. “I would introduce myself, but you already know my name.”

Harry glanced around, clearly unable to look at him anymore and Tom’s smile turned into a grin while he leaned even closer, staring at the fairy with intrigue.

“So this is my fate… to be your little pet.” Harry muttered and Tom tilted his head sidewards at the anger simmering in those green eyes. “Why don’t you just kill me and hang me on your wall, like the rest of your trophies?”

Tom’s eyes glanced over at the wall, grinning at his beautiful collections. He knew no one else would ever be able to see it, but still he loved every fairy he had captured. Their ethereal lights had dimmed and only their weak, fragile bodies remained. But still they remained captivating, even in death.

“No, you will live,” Tom said softly, looking back at his new fairy. Harry stared up at him with wide and fearful eyes. Tom traced his finger over the glass, smiling. “After all I could use the company and you’re far too beautiful to be hanged on that wall.”

He didn’t want Harry’s light to die out, to see that beautiful green glow disappear from those wings and eyes. Harry was far more beautiful alive than dead. The fairy looked horrified. “You can’t keep me!” Harry slammed his tiny fists against the glass.

But there was no way the tiny fairy could break it. “But I can, my dear Harry.” Tom said and the fairy backed away again, shaking his head. Harry’s fate was sealed and Tom learned soon that even fairies were vulnerable to Stockholm Syndrome.

After a few months Harry didn’t wish to be free anymore and Tom felt safe to take him out into the garden, enjoying the little fairy laughing and flying around. Even Nagini seemed to have taken a liking to his new pet.

Tom made sure that Harry never found out about the other fairies which got captured and his new collection was moved away into another room where he never took Harry.

Tom was happy and Harry was too. His pretty little fairy stayed with him for the rest of his life.


End file.
